1. Field of Invention
This invention is concerned with new classes of phosphorus-containing compounds which are useful as flame-retardants for polymers, and particularly for textiles.
2. Prior Art
Kokai, Japanese 73 04, 451 to Asahi Denko Co., Chem. Abs. 79, 5457 v (1973), describes certain phosphine oxide compounds which are not the same as the instant compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,030 discloses a flame-retardant composition comprising two critical components: a particular kind of phosphine oxide compound and a chlorinated hydrocarbon material such as chlorinated biphenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,281 discloses a flame-retardant composition comprising a tertiary phosphine oxide such as xylylenebis(diphenylphosphine oxide).